


Teacher's Pet | Baldi x Reader [Commission for baldislittlepet]

by hikikokun



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Baldi is a freak, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lemon, NSFW Art, Oh My God, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikokun/pseuds/hikikokun
Summary: Baldi is no longer the angry and abusive man he once was towards his students, he's become a lot happier and nicer to everybody lately. And he has you, his precious "teacher's pet" to thank for his new and improved mood.But what exactly do you do for him that helps cure his "stress"?





	Teacher's Pet | Baldi x Reader [Commission for baldislittlepet]

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!  
>  Extreme sexual content, BDSM, swearing!!! If these things make you uncomfortable, especially since they are all paired with Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, then I suggest you DO NOT READ!!! 
> 
> This was a commission for @baldislittlepet on Wattpad

 

 

The cover of darkness, save for the moonlights faint glow, filled the empty classroom... well, empty save for your body which was tied to the wall with several ropes connected to god knows where. You were bounded tightly, the rope digging into your clothes and scraping against your skin. You whimpered and moaned at the sensation, your voice muffled greatly by the gag that was tied around your mouth. You couldn't see anything as your eyes were also covered by a blindfold of sorts. Normally you'd be panicking in this sort of situation, hell anybody would be, but you weren't. You felt not even the slightest form of panic or worry in your system... Because you have done this before with him... Your beloved, who just so happened to be your math teacher, Mr. Baldi.

For a while now, you and your once mentally unstable, math-obsessed teacher were involved in this type of relationship. He used you as his stress reliever, and in the way, nobody would have expected. At first, it started out as a pure student-teacher relationship, but once he found out about your crush on him you and he entered a secret forbidden type of relationship. After school you would both spend time together, it was originally just pure dates you would have with the older man, but soon things had changed to be more intimate. And once his more “intimate side” came out, you both were never the same.

Some people in your school had begun to question how the math teacher who was infamous for his anger issues and abusive tendencies, had suddenly turned into a genuinely nice and happy person with no desire to hurt anybody. Well, the answer to that is much more complicated to explain... Basically, him using you as a stress reliever help boost his mood and improve his behavior... and this is what he does with you to cure his stress.

_CLICK_

 

You heard a loud click and what sounded like footsteps, he must be back. What sounded like a door closing reached your ears, and you didn't have to see it to know that he was observing you in your current state.

 

'M-Mr.Baldi!' is what you tried to say, only for it to come out a muffled mess against the ball gag in your mouth. Baldi chuckled at this, moving closer to you and stroking your cheek. You shivered at the sudden contact, which only made him chuckle again.

 

“Looks like my little pet has been good, waiting for me like this~” he spoke softly, his voice lower than what you always hear during his class. You felt yourself tremble at the lower, seductive tone in his voice. This only pleased him further, as he leaned closely to your ear. You could feel his hot breath against your skin, making your body shake at the sensation.

 

“Aww, does my little pet wish to be played with? Huh, do you?” he asked, licking the shell of your ear. You let out another muffled moan, struggling slightly against the confines of the rope. “Well? Do you want to be played with, my little pet?~” he asked again, more sternly this time. To mess with you even further, he trailed his hand down from your cheek to your chest and lightly dragged his finger across one of your nipples. You moaned against the gag, nodding your head frantically begging for Baldi to give you more. To 'play' with you some more tonight.

 

Though you could not see it, you could tell by the way he laughed that dark and sexy laugh that he was smirking at you, pleased with your submissive nature.

 

“Good little pet~ I will play with you as you wished since you've been so obedient to your Teacher~” he whispers to you, pinching at your nipples roughly.  
  
“M-Mmph!” you moaned loudly against the gag, the sensation of pain and pleasure flowing all throughout your body.

 

“That's it, savor those feelings my darling pet~ Struggle more, more!” Baldi exclaimed, pinching at you harder. In response you struggled more against your binds, wanting to break free instead of continuing to be teased like this by him. He dragged his nails across your now hardened nipples that were slightly poking through your shirt, and the pain shot up from your chest all the way down your spine. You practically cried out through the gag, begging and pleading in your head to be free from your binds.

 

“Well look at that, it appears my pet is getting a bit antsy~ My my my, does my little pet want free that badly?” he asks in a sing-song tone, flicking your left nipple over and over. You screamed 'Yes!' against the gag, and despite it being muffled greatly, he understood you almost immediately. He chuckled darkly, stepping away from you to go over to his desk. You whimpered loudly, shaking and struggling against the rope, inwardly begging for him to return to you. Just then you heard what sounded like something opening and closing, but before you could comprehend what it was, you felt yourself being cut down.

 

“Mmmph!” you gasp in surprise as you fell to your knees on the floor, gasping again when you feel the cold steel of a pocket knife press to your cheek where the gag was located. Baldi smirks down on you, relishing in your shaking form with a smirk on his face.

 

“Now then, you want to play right? You want your favorite teacher to play with you right?” he asks in a teasing manner. You nodded your head eagerly, gripping onto his pants as you moaned out “Yes!” over and over against the ball gag. He was more than pleased with your shameful aroused state, “Good little pet, now then... let's fix you up a bit~” he states right before he moves the knife down to cut your close open.

 

'Mr. Baldi!' you exclaimed through the gag, flinching in surprise at your teacher's sudden actions. All the older man did was laugh at you for flinching. He leaned down slightly to rip the destroyed clothes off of you to expose your naked body underneath. He licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come next.

 

“Now then my pet, you know what you have to do right? I mean, you wanted to play with your Teacher right?” in response to his question, you nodded your head once more. “Good pet~” was all he said in response before his cut the gag off of you. You coughed for a few seconds, letting all the saliva that had accumulated in your mouth from behind the gag drool down your chin and neck. You looked upward where he might be, as he left your blindfold perfectly in tact.

 

“M-Mr. Baldi-”

 

“Teacher. You are to refer to me as Teacher in this session if you wish to be rewarded later for playing with your favorite teacher~” he said in a low voice as he leaned down once more towards your ear, “You do want a treat later right, my little Teacher's pet?”

 

That sent shivers down your spine as you felt the heat in your lower stomach growing, your underwear gaining a new wet spot from your overgrowing arousal. “Y-Yes I do, I want a treat! P-Please reward me with a treat, T-Teacher...” you whimpered out, shifting and shaking in place as you begged for your lover to reward you.

 

“Then get to work, good students have to work hard in order to earn a reward... That's the rule in my classroom, pet~” and with that statement, you heard him unzip his pants and you didn't have to see to know he was fully erect by this point, and that only increased the heat between your legs by tenfold. You made him like this, and only you could ever make him feel this way. You were his one and only Teacher's Pet, his special one. That thought alone gave you a whole new sense of confidence to please the man before you.

Quickly you leaned up, successfully locating where his cock was with your mouth on the first try. You heard him suck in a sharp breath as you got to work, wrapping your lips around his thick shaft. The saliva in your mouth acting as a lubricant, making his cock hotter and wetter with each bob of your head. You were sure to press your tongue upwards against his shaft, knowing he liked it especially when you stroked him mid bob with your hot mouth muscle.

 

“Nngh... _____... you do that so well, you truly are one of my best students...” Baldi murmured, his breathing becoming irregular from the pleasure you were giving him. You felt one of his hands find it's way to your hair and grip it tightly. You moaned in pain and pleasure at the sensation, the sound then vibrating from your mouth to his dick giving him even more pleasure.

You smirk slightly to yourself as you pull your mouth away, trailing your tongue down to the bottom of his shaft towards his balls and then back up again at a painstakingly slow pace. You could hear it in his breathing just how much he was losing it from this, the things you do to the man were indescribable.

 

'How can such a person make me feel so good like this?' he asked himself, finding it hard to keep his composure. At this point, he feared he'd blow his load already. He gripped your hair tighter, signaling you that he was getting close. You nodded your head up at him, before taking him back in your mouth. You bobbed your head slightly faster, dragging your tongue up and down his cock. Baldi moaned even louder, thrusting his hips slightly to gain more friction. You could tell from the way his cock began to twitch that he was getting antsy, wanting to cum already. You grinned to yourself and began to roughly suck on his dick, which drew out a loud moan from your lover. You also knew he loved when you were also rough with him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. You began to rapidly switch between gentle strokes of your tongue to rough sucking, which you could tell from his moans and breathing, that you were truly giving Baldi a whirlwind of pleasure.

 

“F-Fuck... _-____... You feel so good...” he moaned out, taking in sharp breaths from how good he felt. He began to thrust into your mouth, causing you to gag slightly. You try to steady your breathing to match his rhythm, feeling tears form in your eyes at the feeling in your throat. “I-I'm going to cum... mmm... I'm going to cum in your mouth, swallow it all like a good l-little pet... and I'll reward you..” You hummed in response, continuing to blow your teacher, wanting him to cum already.  
“Y-Yes... just like that... f-fuck... I'm going to.. c-cum!” he cries out, pleasure flooding over his body as he cums inside your mouth. You choke slightly, trying to steady your breathing as you attempt to swallow every last drop of Baldi's hot seed. He pulls his cock out of your mouth and watches as you swallow every last drop of his cum.  
  
“I.. I did it Teacher... I took in all of your hot seed... Did I do a good job, sir?” you asked, slightly out of breath from the previous act. You felt Baldi pet your head, carefully removing your blindfold. You try to readjust your vision to your surroundings, but before you could say anything, Baldi pinned you onto your hands and knees.  
  
“You did an amazing job, my pet. Now I think you deserve a treat, you want that don't you~?” he asks, you look behind you to see that he's now holding his infamous ruler in his hand.. the same one he used to spank his students in the past, and now used to spank you his precious teacher's pet. You could feel the hot wet heat building up between your legs at the sight of him holding that ruler.  
  
“Y-Yes! Please Teacher, I want a treat so badly!” you begged, sticking your ass up in the air aching for a spanking. “Please, I've been a good pet, I want Teacher to give me a reward for working so hard at making him feel so good with my mouth!”

 

The turtleneck cladded male grinned an evil smile, looking down on you like you were a piece of candy or a calculus problem just waiting to be solved by him. “Such a horny pet, wanting me to please them oh so badly... I guess I have no choice but to reward you with a treat~”

 

Right after he said that he ripped your underwear off you and quickly brought his ruler down onto your bare ass cheek, drawing out a cry of painful pleasure from your lips. He brought it down again, this time harder, being sure to leave a mark on your skin. You screamed from the sensation, feeling the white hot pain shoot up and down your body in a way that you couldn't help but feel intense amounts of pleasure from.

 

“That's it, take it! Take the treat from me you dirty little slut! My slutty pet~!” he exclaimed, just enjoying the sight of you like this. You felt your backside growing numb as the sound of him spanking you with his ruler echoed in your ears.  
  
_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

 

The sound of the ruler hitting your skin only further increased your arousal, but suddenly he stopped. You were about to inquire why he stopped until you felt something hot and hard get shoved inside of you. You let out a loud, drawn-out moan at the feeling of his cock entering your body. He immediately began to roughly thrust into you at an almost inhuman pace. The heat growing in your lower stomach rose to an unbearable rate, as you wanted to cum more than you ever had before.

 

“Oh fuck, you are so tight here! Even after fucking you like this so many times before you still feel so tight!” he moaned out, pumping you with his rock hard pecker. He made things even more pleasurable for you by reaching one of his hands around you and begun rubbing you. You cried out in pleasure, your eyes rolled upwards towards the back of your head.  
  
“A-Ahh! T-Teacher! Fuck yes! Take me!” you cried out, drool rolling down your chin and your head swirling from the intensity of your fuck session. You couldn't enough of the way he felt deep inside of you.  
  
“Ohh ___! You feel so amazing, I might already cum again!” Baldi moaned out as he pounded you harder and faster than before.  
  
“M-Me too Teacher! I'm gonna cum! P-Please, can I cum? I w-want to already!” you cried out, moving your hips to meet with his thrusts to increase the friction and the waves of pleasure consuming you at an overwhelming level. The white-hot pleasure was reaching it's peek for the both of you, and once Baldi knew he wasn't going to last, he flipped you over onto your back and continued to pound into you like his life depended on it. You could feel his 12-inch cock going deeper and deeper into your entrance, driving you up and down the wall with how amazing it felt.

 

“Ahh! F-Fuck Teacher! Teacher!” you screamed out, making a face that just showed how close you were to losing it by that point.  
  
“___! _____! I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna fill up your hole with my cum, you slutty little pet!” he growled into your ear, and all you could muster out was a jumbled mix of “Yes!” and “Teacher!” He drilled his cock further into you at an almost ungodly speed, his moans and growls filling your ears alongside the sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other.  
His voice deepened in octave as he moaned out your name repeatedly, growling like an animal right up until he reached his climax.  
  
“___! I can't- I'm gonna.. F-FUCK!” he growled loudly, releasing his seed into your body. The hot sticky substance flowed into you, and you could feel it reaching every inch of your insides. He quickly pulled out, releasing the remainder of his cum onto your body, the hot sensation of his seed burning your sensitive skin in a way that sent you over the edge.  
  
You could feel yourself about to cum, but that feeling was multiplied by 100 in mere milliseconds as Baldi grabbed his ruler once more and rapidly spanked your body in various places, including your genitalia. The immense pain and intense pleasure flooded over you as you came harder than you ever thought possible. Your orgasm felt like you were near death from how strong it was.  
  
“B-BALDI!!~” You screamed out his name so loud it bounced off the walls of the classroom, and possibly resonated through the halls of the empty school. Once your orgasm ceased, you were left on the floor as a twitching, bruised and cum stained mess, babbling incoherent nonsense in your current state.  
  
“Heh~ Looks like I fucked you stupid from the way you look right now~” you heard your teacher say over the sound of your own heartbeat and erratic breathing. You felt him drape something over you, you darted your eyes to see his signature green turtleneck now covering your naked body like a blanket. The now shirtless older male before you stood up and made his way to his desk. He opened a drawer to reveal an extra pair of clothes for the two of you.  
  
“I always come prepared for this sort of thing, my dear~” he said with a smile, walking back over to you. “You go ahead and relax, I will take care of the mess and dress you back up... then again you'll probably need a bath,” he said softly, his aggressive dominant voice now replaced with a more bedside manner like tone. “Luckily it's the weekend so I think I can take you back to my place without it being too suspicious. Nobody is here after all~”

With that, you felt him move you to where you were leaning up against him. You sighed softly into his warm embrace, as you felt yourself being pulled towards sleep by the relaxing sound of his breathing and heart beating next to your ear. He smiled at the display, thinking to himself just how lucky he was to have such an adorable student.

 

“Go ahead and fall asleep my precious student, I'll take care of everything else..” he murmured into your hair, and with that, you drifted off to sleep in the arms of your beloved teacher.

 

_**END.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I pray to heaven ascension dio that you lived to read this note, if not then rest in pieces everyone.  
> I am so sorry


End file.
